Adiós
by Aredhel Anarion
Summary: Severus & Lily Tras un tiempo indefinido, ambos se separan. Las lágrimas mojan sus caras, y sus manos tiemblan, entrelazadas. Saben que deben separarse. Oneshoot


_Cuando leí DH, me encantó el capítulo 33. Es muy duro que te arrebaten al amor de tu vida. Aquí intento representar el momento en el que Snape renució a Lily. Espero que os guste, a mí ya me ha gustado. Un beso y gracias! =)_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes/escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tuviera la mitad de imaginación que ella, posiblemente ya sería tremendamente rica. Yo sólo me limito a llenar huecos que ella nos ha dejado para nuestra propia imaginación, un regalo que sin duda es de los más grandes.

* * *

**Adiós.**

Lily espera sola, en el aula vacía que hay al final de un pasillo del sexto piso donde se acumulan viejos muebles y objetos que ya nadie sabe cómo usar. Espera con el corazón en un puño, expectante, sin saber lo que le aguarda, pero queriendo conocerlo. Alguien le ha citado ahí, y aunque la carta es anónima, cree saber con mucha precisión de quién se trata. Y sentimientos contradictorios van y vienen, en un lento oleaje de incertidumbres.

Hace apenas un cuarto de hora que se ha despedido de James con un beso, y lo ha dejado en la Sala Común estudiando con Remus. Sabe que lo que está haciendo le dolería, y se siente miserable por ello. Pero a la vez, sabe que, en el fondo, debe hacer lo que en ese momento está haciendo. Esperar.

Los minutos pasan, y llega la hora fijada. Un ruido de pisadas apresuradas se escucha en el pasillo. La puerta se abre, y Lily ve confirmadas sus sospechas. Severus Snape. El muchacho de diecisiete años mira al pasillo para constatar que nadie lo ha seguido, y cierra la puerta. Ambos se miran desafiantes, largos segundos.

Lily no sabe por qué Snape ha venido a hablar con ella. Hace años que no osa mirarle a la cara. Por el simple hecho de que sus padres no saben hacer magia. Por el simple hecho de ser una asquerosa sangresucia.

- ¿Ya te han dejado tus amiguitos venir a verme? – dice, con una mueca de desdén. - ¿O te has escapado porque no quieres que te vean con una sangresucia?

- Eres mi mejor amiga, Lily. – responde él, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Claro, se me olvidaba. –dice ella, riendo cruelmente. – Casi ni me acordaba. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿no? Sólo unos años…

Habla con voz firme y mirada de desprecio, pero en su interior algo se rompe. El dolor que le causó Snape la primera vez que la insultó públicamente sigue arraigado en su interior, al igual que el día en que no se dignó a saludarle porque sus amigos no lo encontraban correcto. Desde ese día, su relación, antes tan estrecha, ha ido debilitándose progresivamente, acabando en una falta de comunicación total. Nada quedaba ya de Sev, el niño que tantas veces había llorado en su hombro, aterrado por los malos tratos que su cruel padre profesaba a su aterrada madre.

Snape acusa el golpe con un estremecimiento y un leve temblor de hombros.

- Lily… Por eso…

- Me llamaste sangresucia. – el control de Lily se derrumba y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Snape se siente miserable. – Yo pen… pensaba que éramos a-amigos. Y tú… me insultaste… delante de todos.

- Yo nunca quise, Lily. – responde él, debilitado por las lágrimas de Lily. – Pero ellos…

- ¡Ellos! ¿Ahora resulta que tienes que pedir permiso para tomar tus propias decisiones?

- Me refería a tus estúpidos amigos, Potter y Black. Si ellos no me hubieran…

- Pero al final fui yo la que lo pagué ¿eh? Yo no te había colgado por los pies del aire, ¡yo sólo intentaba defenderte!

Ambos callan. Lily tiembla de ira y las lágrimas corren libres por sus mejillas. Severus la mira. Apenas ha cambiado. Recuerda la primera vez que la vio. Sentada, en el parque, jugando con su hermana. Desde el preciso instante en que la vio, su vida había dado un vuelco inesperado. Ya había una meta que alcanzar, algo por lo que vivir. Sabía que por aquella niña lucharía hasta que no le quedara aliento. Poco después, espiándola, había descubierto en ella el don de la magia. Y había hablado con ella. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de su amarga vida.

Lily y él eran amigos, y era lo único que le importaba a Severus cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Aunque les habían puesto en casas diferentes, seguían viéndose, y Lily, maravillada, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba. Pronto, el imbécil de Potter la empezó a rondar. Y pese al desprecio de Lily, Severus notó que odiaba a ese muchacho. Lo odiaba por intentar apropiarse de Lily, lo que Snape más quería. Así, se dio cuenta de que la amaba.

Observa el amado rostro de Lily, sus ojos verdes y su pelo llameante. Y siente la necesidad de contarle todo, todo lo que nunca fue capaz de demostrarle. En lugar de eso, se disculpa.

- Lily. – ella lo mira entre las lágrimas. Severus, asombrado, observa auténtico dolor en sus ojos. – Lo siento. De verdad. Nunca debí mezclarme con esa gente. Nunca lo habría hecho de saber que te perdería.

Ella lo mira, más calmada. Ve arrepentimiento en su oscura mirada. Recuerda. Ese chico le mostró la magia. Ese chico la había ayudado con sus deberes de Transformaciones. Él había estado con ella desde el preciso instante en el que había pisado Hogwarts. Él había sido la persona en la que más confiaba, su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Ese chico, con el que tantas veces se había bañado en el río, la mira ahora desde la puerta.

Severus da un paso hacia ella. No soportaría ver el asco en su mirada. Nunca más. Sin embargo, Lily se queda quieta.

- Me gustaría perdonarte, Sev…

Severus se emociona al oír aquel nombre que nunca ha sido utilizado por nadie más que por ella. Y piensa que quizás, después de todo, no es demasiado tarde. Que todo puede arreglarse. Tienen toda una vida para olvidar el daño causado. Toda una vida para huir de aquellos que, por ambos lados, los han separado. Pero, al recordar a sus amigos, su rostro se ensombrece.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no has venido aquí por eso? – pregunta Lily, a quien no le ha pasado desapercibido el cambio en el semblante del chico.

-Claro que sí, Lily. Pero… no puedo evitar pensar que nunca será lo mismo. Tus amigos me odian, mis amigos te odian. No creo que…

- James acabará resignándose. Él sabe que tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo.  
Al ver el odio dibujado en las facciones de Severus, añade:

- Además, ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es aquel inútil bravucón, Sev. Te sorprenderías. Ahora es amable y detallista. Y…

Lily sigue hablando de James, y Snape pierde toda esperanza que había podido formarse respecto a su futuro. Ella realmente quiere a ese imbécil, lo nota en su cara soñadora, su voz suave y llena de anhelo, la misma que pone él cuando habla con ella. Y su mundo se derrumba una vez más.

Hace apenas unos meses que James y Lily están saliendo. Cuando Severus se enteró, no podía creerlo. Ella siempre había odiado a ese creído. Después vino la aceptación. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor y los vio juntos, en la mesa de Griffindor. Él acariciaba lentamente su melena, y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Apenas Lily levantó la vista, Snape se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor. No le importaron las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, ni siquiera la de Lily. Fue dando tumbos por el castillo hasta que encontró un aula vacía, y allí se derrumbó. Amaba a Lily. Después de tanto tiempo, la seguía amando con cada fibra de su ser. Y la había perdido. La había perdido para siempre. Su sonrisa, sus increíbles ojos verdes. Su manera de ser, su compasión inmerecida. Todo.

Fueron los peores días de su existencia en Hogwarts. Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. La señora Pomfrey tenía una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba, pero aparte de ella, nadie lo sabía. Guardaba reposo en la enfermería, y la enfermera no permitía pasar a nadie. Sabía que a un corazón roto no le animaban las visitas. Cuando salió, se volvió más triste y taciturno, a la vez que frío y despiadado. No volvió a mirar a Lily, hasta que decidió aclarar las cosas con ella, despedirse. No quería ser el segundón que pasaría la vida detrás de ella, esperando a que James la abandonara Por eso le había mandado aquella nota, por eso estaba ahí, mirando a Lily hablar de James como si él no estuviera ahí.

- Basta. – Lily calla, sorprendida y dolida. – Por mucho que haya cambiado, sabes que nunca me tolerará. Nunca.

- Creo que en el fondo tienes razón, Sev. –dice ella, mirándole a los ojos. – Pero me da igual, tendrá que aceptarlo. Eres mi mejor amigo. Lo respetará.

Severus se guarda sus opiniones para no hacerle daño. Sabe de sobra que Potter jamás respetaría su amistad con Lily. Probablemente, intentaría matarlo cuando Lily no estuviera, y lo haría pasar por un accidente en el que él había intentado salvarlo, como la última vez. Rechina los dientes al acordarse del incidente con el Sauce Boxeador. Odia deberle la vida a James Potter. Y odia saber que él ha ganado. Ella es suya, y Severus nunca más podrá recuperarla. El dolor y el odio a partes iguales sacuden sus entrañas, y sin pensarlo, da un paso más hacia Lily. No sea dado cuenta de que las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos.

Pero Lily sí que lo ve.

- Sev… ¿por qué… por qué lloras?

- ¿Qué por qué lloro? ¡¿Qué por qué lloro?! ¿Por qué crees tú que lloro, maldita sea? ¿Por qué? – Lily está asustada, nunca ha visto a Severus así, excepto cuando era testigo de los maltratos de su padre hacia su madre e iba corriendo hacia ella para encontrar consuelo.

- Sev… ¿qué…?

- Soy un desgraciado Lily, un auténtico desgraciado. – dice él, más calmado, aunque con un ápice de rabia en sus ojos azabache. – Porque tuvo que venir un asqueroso imbécil para que yo me diera cuenta de que te quería, ¡joder! Porque nunca me había dado cuenta de que desde que te vi, mi vida ya no era la misma. Y porque nunca tuve el valor para demostrarte que te amo, que daría mi vida por ti sin pestañear siquiera. Y porque ese estúpido ha sido más rápido que yo, y se ha llevado mi única razón de vivir, Lily. Por eso.

Lily conmocionada, abre mucho los ojos y murmura con la voz temblorosa:

- Yo…

- Sí, tú. – la interrumpe el chico. – Tú, la chica de la que me tengo que despedir hoy, para que sea feliz y jamás me recuerde. La chica a la que he tenido que renunciar para no machacar su felicidad. Tú, Lily, tú. Y me quiero despedir, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida, quiero que vivas feliz, y que jamás te acuerdes de mí. Quiero que mis amigos vean que no tengo nada que ver contigo, para que te dejen en paz. Quiero… Te quería a ti, Lily, y lo seguiré haciendo.

- Sev… ¿por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? – dice ella, consternada.

- Porque temí que me alejaras de ti, aunque eso ya ha ocurrido de todas maneras. –dice él, con una amarga sonrisa.

- Sev… ¡eres estúpido! Estuve toda mi vida esperando a que me dijeras algo así, esperando que sintieras lo mismo que yo. Rechacé a Potter una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que cada vez que lo hacía, tú fueras el siguiente en pronunciar esas palabras para mí. Pero nunca pasó eso. Y cuando empezamos a distanciarnos, ¡empecé a comprender que nunca lo harías! No sabes lo mal que lo pasé con cada mirada de desprecio que me dirigías. No me culpes por salir con James. ¡Porque lo hice para ver si lograba despertar algo en ti! Pero tú no decías nada… te reías de mí, me despreciabas. Y James… ¡ahora le quiero! Él me demostró sus sentimientos, me consoló cada vez que yo sufría por ti­. Y ahora le amo. Le quiero con locura, porque él ha curado las heridas que tú dejaste abiertas tanto tiempo.

Severus se queda quieto. Aturdido. Jamás imaginó que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Lily. Y el dolor lo golpea como una maza.

- Nunca lo supe… si te lo hubiera dicho… quizás ahora no tendría que despedirme de ti. Quizás ahora estaríamos juntos. Quizás… Pero ya es tarde ¿no?

Mira a Lily, cuya cara recorren lágrimas silenciosas.

- Sí, Sev… es tarde.

Severus no lo piensa, se abalanza sobre ella y une sus labios con los suyos. Sabe que ella ya no siente nada, pero quiere hacer eso con lo que siempre soñó, y que ahora comprende que pudo hacer. Lily responde al beso, y él, un poco sorprendido se deja llevar.

Lily mueve sus labios contra los de su amigo. Sabe que eso es una despedida, una dolorosa despedida. Sabe que ama a James, pero también sabe que una vez amó con locura al chico al que ahora está besando. Y vuelve a revivir lo que una vez sintió por aquel chico, y se entrega, libre de remordimientos.

Tras un tiempo indefinido, ambos se separan. Las lágrimas mojan sus caras, y sus manos tiemblan, entrelazadas. Saben que deben separarse.

- Adiós, Lily. Lo siento. –Severus le suelta las manos, y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Adiós, Sev. Yo también lo siento. Mucho.

Se miran una vez más, sabiendo que nunca se olvidarán el uno al otro. Lentamente, Severus abre la puerta y sale, dejando a Lily sola. Los últimos rayos de sol hacen brillar sus lágrimas, aunque sus ojos ya están secos. Sabe que nunca olvidará a Severus Snape, el chico que la amó primero. Más calmada ya, se dirige a la Sala Común, donde James estará esperándola para iluminar su vida una vez más.

* * *

_Agradezco opiniones y críticas crueles. =)_


End file.
